Shae
2 3 4 |Erster Auftritt = "Baelor" |Letzter Auftritt = "Die Kinder" |Erschienen in = 20 Episoden (siehe unten) |Status = Verstorben ||Gestorben = , Königsmund |Herkunft = Lorath |Familie = Tyrion Lennister - Liebhaber |Dargestellt von = Sibel Kekilli |Sprecher = Sibel Kekilli |Galerie = :Kategorie:Bilder (Shae) }} Shae ist ein Hauptcharakter in der zweiten, dritten und vierten Staffel von Game of Thrones. Sie ist zunächst ein wiederkehrender Charakter in der ersten Staffel und tritt das erste Mal in der Episode "Baelor" auf. Sie wird von Sibel Kekilli verkörpert, die sich für die deutsche Fassung selbst synchronisiert. Shae ist eine Prostituierte und die Geliebte von Tyrion Lennister, den sie vor der Schlacht am Grünen Arm im Feldlager der Lennisters kennenlernt. Als er nach Königsmund aufbricht, um als Hand des Königs zu fungieren, wird Shae seine Mätresse. Er nimmt sie mit sich, entgegen der Anordnung seines Vaters Tywin Lennister, und lebt mit ihr gemeinsam im Turm der Hand. In der Serie Biographie Shae war eine junge Frau voller Geheimnisse, die ihre wahre Herkunft nicht preisgab. Laut Shaes eigener Aussage stammt sie ursprünglich aus der Freien Stadt Lorath, deren exotischer Akzent noch immer deutlich zu erkennen ist, und erreichte Westeros vor zehn Jahren. Im aufkeimenden Krieg der Fünf Könige hielt sich Shae zunächst im Tross der Lennister-Armee in den Flusslanden auf und träumte von Reichtum und Macht, trotz ihrer niedrigen sozialen Stellung als Kurtisane. An einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt ihres Lebens war Shae in Dorne und Volantis. thumb|300px|Shae trifft erstmals auf Tyrion. Staffel 1 Shae gehört zum Tross von Tywins Armee und wird von dem Söldner Bronn gefunden, der im Auftrag von Tyrion Lennister handelt. Sie ist mit einem anderen Ritter beschäftigt, doch Bronn "überredet" ihn, sie Tyrion zu überlassen. Dieser ist von ihr sofort fasziniert. Er verlangt von ihr, ihm - gegen eine stattliche Summe - treu zu sein, solange sie zusammen sind. Sie geht auf seine Bedingungen ein, und noch vor der bevorstehenden Schlacht verbringen die beiden ihre erste Nacht miteinander. In deren Verlauf spielen sie, zusammen mit Bronn, ein Trinkspiel; dabei versucht Tyrion, mehr von Shaes Vergangenheit zu enthüllen. Als er seine Vermutung äußert, dass ihre Mutter eine Hure war und ihr Vater sie verließ, macht sie ihm eindringlich klar, dass er falsch liegt und nicht weiter darüber sprechen soll. Er scheint näher an der Wahrheit, als er über ihren Ehrgeiz spricht, doch Shae bestreitet, dass sie von niederem Stand sei. Shae fängt nun ihrerseits an, Tyrion Fragen über seine Vergangenheit zu stellen, insbesondere über den Vorfall mit Tysha. Tyrion erzählt, dass er im Alter von sechzehn Jahren heimlich die junge Tysha heiratete, das Waisenkind eines Wagenbauers, die er vor zwei Vergewaltigern gerettet hatte. Doch es stellte sich heraus, dass sie eine Prostituierte war, die von seinem Bruder Jaime Lennister angeheuert wurde, um aus Tyrion einen Mann zu machen. Sein Vater Tywin erfuhr davon und erklärte die Ehe für nichtig, ehe er Tysha dafür bezahlte, mit seinen Wachen zu schlafen, um Tyrion zu demütigen. Shae sagt dazu, dass Tyrion hätte wissen müssen, dass sie eine Hure war, da kein Mädchen das Bett mit einem anderen Mann geteilt hätte, kurz nachdem sie beinahe vergewaltigt wurde. Nach dem Sieg in der Schlacht am Grünen Arm wird Tyrion von seinem Vater Tywin als amtierende Hand des Königs eingesetzt, um dessen Interessen in Königsmund wahrzunehmen. Tywin ist von seinem Enkel, König Joffrey Baratheon, zur Hand berufen worden, will aber wegen des Krieges in den Flusslanden bleiben. Bevor er Tyrion entlässt, verbietet ihm sein Vater, Shae mit sich zu nehmen. Tyrion beklagt Tywins Entscheidung vor Shae, bevor er aufgrund ihrer trotzigen Antwort entscheidet, gegen den Willen seines Vaters zu handeln, was sie sehr begrüßt. Staffel 2 Shae begleitet Tyrion nach Königsmund und lebt dort vorerst versteckt im Turm der Hand. Varys entdeckt den Aufenthaltsort von Tyrions Mätresse und droht ihm auf subtile Weise mit diesem Wissen. Shae fühlt sich zunehmend wie eine Gefangene; sie erträgt es nicht, ständig in demselben Raum zu bleiben, weshalb Tyrion arrangiert, dass sie als Zofe Sansa Stark zugeteilt wird, die sich als Geisel im Roten Bergfried aufhält. Sansa ist zunächst irritiert, dass Shae offenbar überhaupt keine Erfahrung als Zofe hat, doch allmählich fasst sie Vertrauen zu ihr. Nach einem Aufstand in Königsmund versorgt Shae ihre Wunde; als Sansa erwähnt, wie sehr sie ihren Verlobten, König Joffrey, hasst, drängt Shae sie zu schweigen; sie könne niemandem vertrauen. Shae kommt eines Tages in Sansas Zimmer, als diese gerade verzweifelt versucht, den Beweis für ihre erste Periode zu verbergen, weil es bedeutet, dass sie nun Kinder gebären kann und also bald mit Joffrey vermählt würde. Shae hilft Sansa und bedroht sogar ein weiteres Dienstmädchen, das Zeugin des Vorfalls wird, mit ihrem Dolch, damit sie gegenüber der Königin Schweigen wahrt. Ihr Vorhaben wird jedoch durch Sandor Clegane vereitelt, der Sansas Gemächer betritt und bald darauf der Königin Bericht erstattet. thumb|300px|Tyrion macht sich Sorgen um Shae. Shae ist verwirrt, als Tyrion in ihr Zimmer stürzt und sich besorgt über ihren Schutz äußert. Er verlangt von ihr ein Versprechen, und Shae schwört ihm ernst mit den Worten "Ich bin Euer, und Ihr seid mein". Sie ahnt nicht, dass Cersei Lennister die Prostituierte Ros bedroht und eingesperrt hat, die sie fälschlicherweise für Tyrions Geliebte hält und dass Tyrion deshalb so in Panik über ihr Geheimnis geraten ist. Vor der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser verbringen Tyrion und Shae die Nacht zusammen. Tyrion sagt ihr, dass sie fliehen könne, doch sie bekräftigt ihre Loyalität zu ihm und tröstet ihn über seine Angst hinweg. Als die Glocken der Stadt die Ankunft des Feindes verkünden, begibt sich Shae mit Sansa in den Thronsaal. Tyrion verabschiedet sich von beiden Frauen, tut aber vor Sansa so, als könne er sich kaum an Shaes Namen erinnern. Sobald sie außer Hörweite ist, nennt er Shae "Mylady" und bittet sie, auf sich achtzugeben. Shae bittet ihn um das gleiche. Sie und Sansa sehen den Soldaten nach, die zur Schlacht ziehen, und Shae meint bedrückt, dass einige dieser Jungen niemals zurückkehren. Sansa entgegnet, Joffrey werde zurückkehren - die Schlimmsten überleben immer. Shae ermahnt sie zum Schweigen, und die beiden gesellen sich zu weiteren hochrangigen Damen, die während der Schlacht bei Königin Cersei Schutz finden. thumb|300px|Shae und Sansa kurz vor der Schwarzwasser-Schlacht. Cersei, angetrunken und im Gespräch mit Sansa, erkennt, dass Shae neu am Hof ist, und befragt sie zu ihrer Herkunft. An Shaes Akzent erkennt sie, dass sie aus Lorath stammt, an ihrem schlechten Knicks, dass sie nicht von hoher Geburt sein kann. Deshalb interessiert sie sich dafür, wie Shae in den Dienst am Königshof kam, doch zu Shaes Erleichterung wird sie durch den schlechten Stand der Dinge auf dem Schlachtfeld abgelenkt. Shae rät daraufhin Sansa, sich in Sicherheit zu bringen; Stannis Baratheon würde sie nicht töten, da sie eine wertvolle Geisel sei - wenn sie jedoch nicht bald hinausgelangt, bevor die Stadt fällt, würde Ilyn Payn sie ganz sicher töten, wie Cersei es befohlen hatte. Sansa bittet Shae, mit ihr zu kommen, um sich vor einer Vergewaltigung im Verlauf der Plünderung zu schützen, doch Shae antwortet, sie könne nicht gehen, ohne sich von jemandem zu verabschieden. Um Sansa über ihre Sicherheit zu beruhigen, zeigt Shae ihr den Dolch, den sie unter dem Kleid trägt und versichert, niemand werde sie vergewaltigen. Während der Schlacht wird Tyrion verraten und schwer verwundet. Seine Defensivtaktik hat jedoch für ausreichend Zeit gesorgt, bis die Streitmacht der Lennisters und der Tyrells überraschend auf dem Schlachtfeld eintrifft. Varys bringt Shae zu Tyrion, der als Hand des Königs abgesetzt wurde. Sie spricht ihn unverhohlen auf seine schreckliche Narbe im Gesicht an und kritisiert ihn wegen seines Selbstmitleides. Anschließend bittet sie ihn, sie nach Pentos zu begleiten und ein neues Leben mit ihr zu beginnen. Tyrion lehnt allerdings ab, da er in den Intrigen um den Eisernen Thron endlich eine Aufgabe gefunden hat, in der er gut ist und die ihm gefällt. Er fürchtet, dass Shae ihn deswegen verlässt, doch sie bestätigt ihren Schwur, zu ihm zu gehören. Staffel 3 thumb|300px|Ros warnt Shae vor Kleinfinger. Shae verbleibt in Königsmund und freundet sich allmählich mit Sansa an; die beiden spazieren gemeinsam durch den Garten oder sitzen bei einer Gelegenheit im Hafen, wo Sansa Schiffe beobachtet und sich ausmalt, wohin sie reisen, aber Shae hat wenig Spaß an dem Spiel und ist auch nicht wirklich zufrieden, als sich Kleinfinger hinzugesellt und mit Sansa allein sprechen will. Seine Begleiterin, die Hure Ros, kommt mit Shae ins Gespräch und warnt sie, auf Sansa aufzupassen - insbesondere dann, wenn Kleinfinger dabei ist. Diese Warnung trägt sie an Tyrion weiter und bittet ihn, ihr dabei zu helfen, auf Sansa aufzupassen. Tyrion meint, Sansa sei eine wunderschöne junge Dame adliger Abstammung; es sei kein Wunder, dass sich Männer für sie interessieren. Shae ist empört über diese Worte und deutet an, Tyrion selbst hätte Sansa gerne in seinem Bett, was er allerdings abstreitet. Sansa ist eines Tages mit der Anprobe eines Kleides für die Hochzeit von Joffrey Baratheon und Margaery Tyrell beschäftigt und schwärmt dabei Shae von Loras Tyrell vor, den sie ihrerseits bald zu heiraten hofft. Shae ist wenig beeindruckt von Loras, nimmt Sansas Schwärmerei allerdings gutmütig hin. Dann kommt Tyrion hinzu; zu Shaes Überraschung möchte er mit Sansa allein sprechen. Sansa beharrt allerdings auf Shaes Anwesenheit, und so erfahren die beiden gemeinsam, dass Tywin Lennister die Hochzeit Tyrions mit Sansa beschlossen hat. thumb|300px|Tyrion versucht, den Streit mit Shae beizulegen. Shae ist wütend auf Tyrion, weil er den Befehl seines Vaters einfach hinnehmen will. Als er versucht, sie mit einem Geschenk, massiv goldene Halsketten, zu besänftigen, wiederholt sie ihren Gedanken, sie könnten doch zusammen in die Freien Städte weglaufen. Tyrion entgegnet verärgert, dort erwarte ihn kein Leben; er könne bestenfalls als Kuriosität auftreten. Er bittet Shae, hinzunehmen, dass er keine andere Wahl hat, dass sie jedoch immer seine Lady sein wird und er ihr ein schönes Haus in der Stadt kaufen würde, wo sie mit ihren gemeinsamen Kindern leben könnte - doch Shae blockt ab. Sie will keine Kinder von ihm, die sie geheim halten muss, und sie sei nicht seine Lady, sondern seine Hure. Die Beziehung der beiden scheint zerstört. Auf der Hochzeit wird Shae Zeuge davon, wie sich Tyrion fürchterlich betrinkt; sie bleibt allerdings in Sansas Nähe und wahrt Schweigen. Erst am folgenden Morgen, als sie das Schlafzimmer des Brautpaares betritt, um ihnen Frühstück zu bringen und die Laken zu wechseln, sieht die Lage anders aus: Shae bemerkt zum einen, dass Tyrion und Sansa nicht im selben Bett schlafen, zum anderen, dass es kein Jungfernblut gibt. Als ihr klar wird, dass Tyrion seine Ehe weiterhin auf diese Weise halten wird, lächelt sie ihm zu. Während Shae sich im Garten aufhält und Schiffe an der Küste beobachtet, erscheint Varys und erzählt ihr, dass sie ihr Leben nicht mit Tyrion verbringen kann und ihn mit ihrer Anwesenheit in der Hauptstadt in Gefahr bringt. Varys bietet ihr Diamanten an, mit deren Wert sie sich ein neues Leben in Pentos aufbauen kann, doch Shae lehnt ab und wirft sie Varys vor die Füße. Staffel 4 Shaes Beziehung zu Tyrion besteht fort, gestaltet sich aber zunehmend als schwierig; Shae zeigt sich als eifersüchtig auf Tyrions "Kindsbraut" Sansa. Sie wartet wieder einmal in Tyrions Gemächern auf ihn und versucht, diesen zu verführen, was ihr allerdings misslingt, da Tyrion meint, dass er derzeit viel zu viele Probleme hätte. Sie erwähnt daraufhin ihre Begegnung mit Varys und dessen Angebot und fragt Tyrion, ob er mit diesem Angebot irgendetwas zu tun hätte. Da sie keine Antwort von ihm erhält, verlässt sie wütend den Raum und wird dabei von Cerseis Spionen beobachtet. thumb|300px|Shae sagt auf Tyrions Prozess gegen ihn aus. Kurz vor der Purpurnen Hochzeit besucht Shae Tyrion wieder in seinen Gemächern, doch inzwischen hat Tyrion den Entschluss gefasst, sie nicht länger in Gefahr zu bringen; er erklärt, dass sie Königsmund verlassen muss und bereits ein Schiff auf sie wartet. Shae erwidert jedoch, dass sie keine Angst habe, mit Tyrion gegen Tywin und Cersei zu kämpfen. Tyrion entgegnet ihr allerdings, dass sie eine Hure ist, also ganz bestimmt nicht die Frau, mit der er den Rest seines Lebens verbringen wird; Shae beginnt daraufhin zu weinen. Tyrion versichert ihr, dass sie ein angenehmes Leben in Pentos führen wird und bittet Bronn, sie zum Hafen zu eskortieren. Shae versetzt Bronn, der ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legt, eine Ohrfeige, dann geht sie. Bei der Gerichtsverhandlung gegen Tyrion taucht Shae wieder auf und sagt als Zeugin aus. Sie behauptet, dass Tyrion und Sansa gemeinsam geplant hatten, Joffrey umzubringen; auch gibt sie intime Details aus ihrer Beziehung mit Tyrion preis. Es ist offensichtlich, dass sie von Cersei Lennister bestochen oder erpresst wurde, diese Aussage zu machen, doch in ihrem Zorn legt sie es außerdem darauf an, Tyrion vor dem Hof bloßzustellen, was schließlich zu Tyrions Wutausbruch und dem Abbruch der Verhandlung zugunsten eines Schiedsspruches durch Zweikampf führt. thumb|300px|Tyrion stranguliert Shae mit einer Halskette. Als Tyrion von seinem Bruder und Varys aus dem Gefängnis befreit wird, sucht er seinen Vater in dessen Gemächern auf, findet allerdings Shae in dessen Bett. Als er eintritt, murmelt sie "mein Löwe", wie sie zu Anfang Tyrion genannt hat, im Glauben, dass es Tywin sei. Als sie bemerkt, dass nicht Tywin eingetreten ist, stürzt sie sich mit einem Dolch auf Tyrion, der über ihren Betrug so außer sich gerät, dass er sie mit ihrer Halskette erwürgt. Als Tyrion seine Tat begreift, fängt er an zu weinen und sagt der bereits toten Shae, dass es ihm leid tut. Auftritte Nebencharakter Hauptcharakter In den Büchern thumb|300px|Shae ©Amok In der Saga "Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" war Shae eine junge Frau, die dem Tross folgte und in den Dienst von Tyrion Lennister stellte. Charakter & Erscheinung Shae ist zierlich und sehr hübsch, mit großen dunklen Augen und schwarzen Haaren. Geschichte Shae lief fort, als ihr Vater versuchte, sie zu seiner Küchenmagd und Hure zu machen. A Game of Thrones Shae begleitet den Tross der Streitmacht von Lord Tywin Lennister, als sie von Bronn zu Tyrion gebracht wird, welcher vor der Schlacht auf der Suche nach weiblicher Gesellschaft war. Tyrion schlief vor der Schlacht mit Shae und fand Gefallen an ihr. Er beschloss, sie mit sich nach Königsmund zu nehmen, wodurch er sich dem ausdrücklichen Befehl seines Vaters widersetzte, die Hure nicht an den Hof zu bringen. A Clash of Kings Nach der Ankunft in Königsmund, wurde Shae von Tyrion in einem Haus der Stadt untergebracht, da er sie nicht an den Hof bringen konnte, aber seinem Vater bereits dadurch trotzte, dass sie in Königsmund war. Tyrion nahm Shaes Dienst häufig in Anspruch, verwies auf ihre exklusive Stellung als Geliebte und erkannte, dass seine Gefühle für sie immer stärker wurden. Tyrion glaubte, den Schmerz über die Erniedrigung seiner ersten Frau endlich überwunden zu haben und keine andere Frau mehr zu benötigen. :"I'm free of Tysha now. She's haunted me half my life, but I don't need her any more, no more than I need Alayaya or Dancy or Marei, or the hundreds like them I've bedded with over the years. I have Shae now. Shae." Diese Erkenntis folgte die Gewissheit, dass seine Feinde in Königsmund, seine Schwäche als Waffe gegen ihn einsetzen könnten. Es bereitet Tyrion Sorgen, ihre Sicherheit zu gewährleisten und ihr Geheimnis zu wahren, obwohl ihre Anwesenheit sehr schnell von Varys aufgedeckt wird, der sie mehrmals besucht. Zuerst hielt Tyrion sie in einem Anwesen in der Stadt versteckt, wo sie ihre heimlichen Treffen abhielten. Durch das Näherkommen von Stannis Baratheons Streitmacht und dem Ausbruch mehrere Aufstände in der Stadt, war Tyrion zunehmend besorgt um ihre Sicherheit und nahm sie zum Roten Bergfried mit, wo er ihr Arbeit als Zofe von Lollys Schurwerth verschaffte, während er sie weiterhin aufsuchte. A Storm of Swords Nachdem Tyrion Sansa Stark ehelichte, wurde Shae zu Sansas Zofe, so dass sie Tyrion noch näher sein konnte. Doch Tyrion war weiterhin besorgt um ihr Leben und plante sie fortzuschicken und zu verheiraten, um den Nachstellungen seiner Schwester Cersei zu entgehen. Schließlich beschließt er, eine Ehe zwischen Shae und Ser Tallad zu arrangieren. Bevor dieser Plan jedoch ausgeführt werden kann, wird Tyrion des Mordes an König Joffrey beschuldigt. Während Tyrion vor Gericht stand, verriet Shae ihn, indem sie vorgab, dass er mit Sansa den Mord an König Joffrey und Lord Tywin plante und enthüllte dabei ihre ganze und intime Affäre – einschließlich ihres Kosenamens für ihn "Giant of Lannister"; im Austausch für ihr falsches Geständnis, bot ihr Cersei ein Anwesen in Königsmund und die Ehe mit einem Ritter. Shae lag in Lord Tywins Bett, als Tyrion die Gemächer seines Vaters erreichte, nach seiner Flucht aus den Schwarzen Zellen. Er würgte Shae mit der goldenen Amtskette seines Vaters zu Tode. A Feast for Crows Ihre Leiche wurde im Bett entdeckt, wo Tyrion sie zurückgelassen hatte. Cersei ordnete die Entsorgung des Leichnams durch die Schwarzkessels an und dass ihre Anwesenheit in den Gemächern der Hand des Königs geheim gehalten werden muss. Zitate Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Shae es:Shae fr:Shae it:Shae nl:Shae pl:Shae pt-br:Shae ro:Shae (serial) ru:Шая uk:Шая zh:雪伊 Kategorie:Charaktere (Lorath) Kategorie:Prostituierte Kategorie:Zofen Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Status: Verstorben